Together Forever?
by littletripper25
Summary: The world has ended. My name is Poppy and together my boyfriend Glenn and I try to survive the end of the world. I just didn't expect to have relationship drama with the dead walking. [DarylXOC] [MaggieXGlenn]
1. Chapter 1

"Pop hurry up!" Glenn yelled from downstairs.

"I'm hurrying!" I yelled back. Looking over my room I gave a small sigh of sadness. I didn't want to leave. But with the way things were going I had no choice but to.

I ran down the stairs and saw as Glenn emptied my cabinets of canned food.

"Babe you tell me to hurry and your still getting the food." I said with a small laugh.

"Shut up." Glenn said back with a small laugh.

I looked out the window and felt fear crawl at my already raw nerve's. All my neighbors were leaving many of them packing huge suitcases into their cars. I probably would have done the same but Glenn had said no. He told me to pack light which meant all of my clothes and shoes were to be left behind. In my backpack I had a 3 changes of clothes, hygiene products, and a small photo album.

It was still really early in the morning. The sun had only been out for an hour or so.

"Alright you ready? Its a long drive to Atlanta." Glenn said from next to me.

He too packed light. In my car he only had a backpack and a box of food. But now he carried a duffle bag filled with canned food and a single gun my dad had given me when I first moved into this house.

"Yeah I'm ready." I said as I grabbed his hand and he gave me a brief kiss before we left my house.

"You really think its true? About the refugee center?" I asked as we pulled out of the small driveway.

"I don't know. I want to believe its true but if not we'll be ok. We'll make it." Glenn said before he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I know." I said. " I trust you"

I looked out the window and watched as the neighborhood I loved slipped by. I felt sadness enter me. This was supposed to be the place where I was going to spend the rest of my life. Glenn and I had found the house I had been living in together. He was supposed to be moving in to it next week.

But now that was just a stupid pipe dream. The world was ending.

It first started out as simple news reports here and there nothing was supposed to come of it. I thought for sure it was some stupid new drug. I didn't expect it to turn into a full rise of the dead. But it did and now the dead walked. The only way to kill them? Shooting them in the head.

Wiched sucked. I didn't know how to shoot that well.

The drive to Atlanta was long and quiet. I was consumed with thoughts of my mother. She was in Paris with my father and little sister. I had stayed behind because they're going to be gone for a year and I couldn't be away from Glenn that long.

Glenn and I had gotten together at a young age. We had been friends since we were kids and it seemed like the normal thing for us to do. Everyone had expected it so it had happened. We had been together now going on 6 years. I really did love him. We had meet in kindergarten when a bully had pushed Glenn down and called him a dumb Asian. I had gotten mad and threw my book at him hitting him in the nose and breaking it. I had been suspended for that. Once I came back to school Glenn and I became inseparable.

The whole reason I had gotten mad was because since I was a baby my parents had always instilled in me to respect everyone unless they give you a reason to lose it. That kid had. I had always been made fun of because of my untameable red hair and blue and green eyes.

"Oh man" Glenn said from next to me.

I looked up from my drawing and groaned as well. Because in front of us were miles of cars all waiting to get into the city.

"Damn it." I said as I threw my art book down on the seat.

"Guess were waiting" Glenn said from next to me.

"Looks like it" I said leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder. His arm went around me right away.

. . .

"My legs are cramping wanna get out for a little?" I said putting on my hat.

"Yeah" Glenn said as he opened his door.

As I stepped out I quickly threw my arms up and stretched my whole body.

"Hi cool hat" said a voice from next to me. I looked down and smiled at the kid. He was young maybe 10 or 11.

"Thanks it was a birthday present." I said.

"From your dad?" He asked.

"No my boyfriend." I said with a slight laugh.

"Oh that's cool too I guess" said the kid.

"Carl!?" I heard a woman yell and saw the kid turn his head.

"I'm over here mom!" The kid yelled.

At his yell I saw a man with black hair and a worried look walk over to us followed by a woman with brown hair and wearing the same expression.

"Man what did we tell you about wandering off" the man said to Carl before looking at me.

"Sorry." Carl said look at the ground.

"Carl you can't do that." The woman said.

"Sorry mom" he said still looking at the ground.

"Sorry my names Shane." The man said extending his arm towards me.

"Poppy" I said shaking his hand.

"What an odd name." He said.

"My parents are odd people." I said back with a smile.

I looked at the woman and extended my hand to her as well.

"I'm Lori." She said with a tight lipped smile.

"Hi everyone I'm Glenn" Glenn said walking back up to me.

"Where did you go off to?" I asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Met some new people." He said just as a older looking man followed by two blonde women walked up to us. Introductions were made and I met Dale, Andrea, and her sister Amy. Glenn met Lori, Carl, and Shane and together we all started talking. Over the day we met more people. We met Ed, Carol and their daughter Sofia. All together we talked about what was happening. But we were interrupted by the sounds of planes. A lot of them. All of them bombing the city.

It didn't take long before people started to panic and some even started to fight natural survival instincts taking over.

Glenn and I had reached toward each other when the first bomb dropped but we were suddenly ripped apart by the crowd. A man with a thick beard and had me and started to try and drag me with him while screaming about the need to save the women first. I screamed for Glenn and saw him trying hard to get through the crowd toward me but not being able to.

I looked at the man and tried getting him off me but with no use. I threw my first forward and was able to hit him square in the nose. He stumbled back and tried reaching for me again when a man in a tank top grabbed him.

"I think that means the lady doesn't want to go." The man said.

"But we have to save the women first. You don't understand she's the answer. She's the answer!" He yelled till the man in the tank top got an annoyed look and punched the man knocking him out. He looked over at me looking me up and down and gave me a sly grin.

Oh come on I thought. I was hoping this man was sane but I just went from a crazy man to a complete pervert.

"Don't worry baby doll. I only want a women if she comes willing." He said giving me a smile.

"Poppy!" I heard Glenn yell and turned around and ran right into his arms.

"Are you ok!?" He asked frantically running his hands over me.

"I'm fine" I said and turned toward the man who was giving me a dirty look now.

"Um he help me" I said feeling bad about not knowing his name.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said voicing my thoughts.

"Merle." He said not extending his hand.

"Well thanks Merle." Glenn said with genuine gratitude.

"You should take better care of your girl" Merle said before walking off.

I looked at Glenn and shrugged. He put his arm around me walking back together to the car.

"Hey a few of us are getting out of here wanted to know if you wanted to join" Shane said walking to us.

Glenn and I looked and each other and nodded thinking the same thing.

"Were in" he said.

So together with a group of people we just met we left the crowded highway.

AN: I had been thinking of this story for a long time now so here it is. Hope you all enjoyed and just because this is starting doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing for Mixed Matched so don't worry. Haha let me know what you think! Thanks y'all love ya.

Oh and Btw I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested let me know :) mainly for Mixed Matched but if someone wants to beta this then that's cool to


	2. Chapter 2

I miss home , I thought as I swept Glenn and I tent. It always got dirty. Living in the quarry ment Glenn or I always brought dirt into the tent. And no matter how much I cleaned it it always got dirty.

I put the small broom down and sigh. I won't ever be able to get all the dirt. I start on organizing our clothes. We've only been here at the quarry for about a week and we still haven't unpack our things.

The quarry was safe. Well it felt that way we haven't seen any geeks sense we left the city.

Everyone lives in tents expect for Dale, Andrea and Amy. They live in the RV.

It feels like were all just here camping waiting for things to clear up and then we can head back home. But that's not the case. And even though I know we won't go home I still can't picture living my whole life in a tent.

I heard the zipper on the door and turned to tell Glenn to take of his shoes but to late he stepped in already.

"Damn it" I said as I glared at his feet.

I saw his eyes widen as he looked down then at the broom.

"I told you to start taking your shoes off Glenn!" I said as I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

With eyes still wide he started to stutter a apology.

"I- I- I forgot.." He said and with another wide eye looked he quickly bent down and started to take off his shoes.

"I see you started to unpack." He said as he sat down on our sleeping bags.

"Well we'll probably be here for awhile. I wanted to make this place more homey" I said as I sat down in front of him.

"Right. Um so I have to tell you something." Glenn said looking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well the group we don't have much supplies. Even with everyones stuff thrown in together and the Dixon's hunting we'll run out of food in about 2 weeks." He said

"I'm sure we'll figure out something when that time comes." I said

"Yeah well um Shane doesn't want us to have to worry about it when that time comes and he thinks it'll be best if someone starts to make small runs into the city and slowly start to build up our food." He said.

"Going into the city is dangerous. The person would have to know it really well. Who does he have in mind?" I asked.

"Well me." Glenn said looking at me with a nervous look in his eyes.

"What!? You!? Why you!?" I almost yelled.

"Poppy you know why. I spent most of my summers they're with my mom. I know the city really well." Glenn said

"That doesn't matter he can't send someone else!?" I said back.

"No one else knows the city." He said .

"Did you volunteer or is he making you?" I asked back.

"He's not making me. He asked and I said I have to talk to you about it." He said back.

"Well no. I don't want you risking your life." I said

"Poppy.." Glenn said.

"No Glenn! The world has ended my family is most likely dead you're all I have left I don't want to lose you too. Or even have to come close to it. And going into the city is close. To close for comfort." I said and near the end i started to cry. I never cried. Ever since I was a kid it took a lot to make me cry.

Glenn's eyes widen when he saw the tears and he took me into his arms.

"Ok ok I understand. I'll tell Shane no." He said as he started to rub my back.

I nodded into his chest and pulled away when the tears started to lessen.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" he said as he got up and started to pull his shoes back on.

"I'm sorry if I'm being unreasonable." I said from where I still sat.

"You're not being unreasonable. I would say no to you going out there too." He said and with a kiss to my forehead he walked out.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get the last bit of tears to dry before I left the tent.

As I walked out I saw Shane and Glenn talking and Shane did not look happy.

I decided right now was a good time to go for a small walk. So I left camp and started to head down to the lake. It was pretty big even had some fish in it.

As I got to the waters edge I took off my shoes and put my feet in the cool water.

It was about midday and it was hot. The cool water felt good against my heated skin.

"Ya know you shouldn't be out here on your own" a voice said from behind me causing me to jump and turn.

Merle smiled at me. Him and his brother must have just came back from they're hunt. Which would explain the dirt that covered him.

"I can defend myself. And besides Dale is keeping a look out." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh you can defend yourself? That why I was able to sneak up on you?" He asked with a laugh that made my face flush from embarrassment.

"What do you want Merle?" I asked.

"Just warning you baby doll. You should be more careful." Was all he said before he turned and walked away. But not before he yelled.

"By the way you should keep your knife on you!" Before disappearing into the trees.

"Ugh" I said as I gathered my shoes and started to walk back to camp.

"Poppy can I talk to you?" A voice said from behind me I turned and saw that it was Shane.

"What's up Shane?" I asked as I stopped walking.

I was surprised when I saw Lori walking up as well.

"Wanted to talk to you about Glenn going into the city." He said

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want him risking his life for a few cans of beans." I said

"That's not just it. He'd be getting things we all need." Shane said

"Well if you need those things why don't you go into the city yourself? Why send someone else." I said

"Glenn knows the city best-" Shane started.

"Well get a map. I don't hear anyone else freaking out about the food issue." I said and just when I was going to walk off Lori's voice stopped me.

"He's going, Poppy. And even if you say no you have no say in it." Lori said

I turned around and saw she had a look of determination set on her face.

"Or what?" I said back.

"Well we all have jobs here. I think we just found Glenn's. And as you know we don't have places for people who don't have something to contribute." Shane said stepping forward.

"You're going to kick us out if he doesn't go?" I asked not believing what he was saying.

"Well not you just him" Shane said with a smug look in his eyes.

"Just think about it we don't want to have to resort to that." Lori said before they both walked off.

I was steaming mad. Not even thinking about it I stomped off into the woods my blood boiling.

I walked for about 20mins when I came upon a field. I sat down in the tall grass and started to try and calm down.

I just couldn't believe Shane had the guts to do that. And then with Lori backing him up!

The more I thought about it the angrier I got.

With the open field I was in it was easy to spot the geek coming toward me. It was a man he was missing an arm and he was limping. I didn't have a gun on me or a knife but there was a stick next to me that had thorns and it so I grabbed it and got in a baseball stance and when it got closer I swung hard.

The stick didn't pierce its brain but it did make it topple over giving me a chance to turn and run.

I had just ran into the tree line when someone stepped out behind the tree at first I thought it was a geek so with the stick still clenched in my hand I saw at the body I hit its arm then was surprised when I heard a very human yell and saw the other hand reach out and grab the stick and threw it to the side.

When the figure stepped out from the shadow of the tree I realized it was the younger and quieter Dixon. And he look pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt fear ripple through me.

I didn't know the younger Dixon well. I had seen him around camp some but he mostly stayed with Merle. He was quiet and didn't seem to have the temper merle had but now I could see he was pissed.

"What the hell you think you're doing girl!?" He yelled as he stepped toward me.

"I.. I .." I stuttered

"Ugh" he said as he picked up his crossbow and shot at the geek that I had forgotten all about.

"Thanks" I whispered. "I uh I'm sorry for hitting you with the stick I thought you were a geek." I finished in a louder voice.

"Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you be back at the camp cooking or doing whatever it is you do?" He said pulling the bolt from the geeks head.

"I got mad so I took a walk" I said back.

"You don't even got a knife girl. You got a death wish? Or are you just plain stupid?" He asked turning around and looking at me with a look that said he thought I was stupid.

The anger I had felt at Shane suddenly returned with a vengeance and it was now directed at the younger Dixon.

"Hey! I wanted to get outta there I don't have to explain my choices to you." I said

"Pft you're just stupid coming out here like that." He said as he started walking back towards the woods.

Before he got far though I stepped in front of him and with a loud smack I hit his chest causing him to take a step back.

"You listen here you redneck bastard I am not stupid for coming to blow off steam had I stayed at that damn camp I would have murdered someone. And right now you and your stupid judgments are not helping." I said with a huff a air.

I tuned and started to walk back towards camp but I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm.

"Nah now you listen it was stupid to come out here. One I know you can't protect yourself and two ya ain't got a knife to even try." He said right in my ear with a dangerous tone.

He let go of my arm and roughly pushed me away causing me to fall on my ass.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Ya fuckin weak. You're gonna die out here." Was all he said before walking back to camp.

I got up and whipped at the dirt on my ass before I started to head back as well.

I could see Daryl's form in front of me as we walked.

As we entered camp I saw Shane walk up to me. And just the sight of him the anger that had died down with Daryl telling me I was weak came back.

"Listen Poppy-" he didn't get to finish because my hand shot forward and my fist connected with his cheek causing him to fall back.

"No you listen. You try threatening me again and I promise I'll do worse. Do not test me Shane. " I said and turned to walk back to my tent.

Before I got far I caught sight of Daryl he staring at me with a blank expression. Then he gave me the tiniest of nods before he walk off.

. . .

I sat in my tent slowly bending my fingers. It hurt and it had me thinking one of them may be broken.

I heard a knock at my tent door. I sat forward and opened it surprised to see Daryl standing there.

"Um hi" I said

"Hey" he said back as he started to chew on the side of his thumb.

I got up and stepped out of my tent.

"What can I do for you?" I asked

"Um Merle wanted me to give you this." He said as he reached into his back pocket and came out with a medium size knife.

He handed it over to me and I took it with my uninjured hand. The knife was light.

"Um thanks" I said looking back up at him.

He nodded and continued to bite his thumb.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Um yeah want me to check your hand? I saw Shane's face and that hit must have done some damage to your hand." He said shuffling on his feet.

"Oh no its ok" I lied.

"Don't lie. Let me take a look." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I sighed and place my hand on his open palm.

He started to bend each finger testing them one by one. It wasn't until he got to the middle finger did I hiss at the sudden pain that shot through my hand.

Daryl stopped at the hiss. He finished with the rest of them then went back to my middle finger. He started to poke and prod till he let go of my hand.

"I think your middle one got fractured." He said and pulled out an ace wrap.

"Here let me wrap it till be useless for a few weeks but its a good thing its not broken." He said as he started to wrap my hand.

"Are you a nurse?" I asked as I watched him wrap.

"Nah but Merle got into enough bar fights. You learn a few things over the years with no health insurance." He said.

"I'm sorry I called you a redneck bastard. I was just mad and I took it out on you" I said.

Daryl paused and looked up and me and gave me a slight nod before going back.

"What were you mad about?" He asked.

"Shane wants Glenn to go into Atlanta on runs." I said

"Oh" was all he said.

"He threatened to kick us out if I didn't let him go." I said

"Hmm did you ask your boyfriend if he wanted to go?" He asked looking back up at me.

"No. But I know he doesn't" I said

"It think if he wants to go you should let him. Its his choice." Daryl said. After a moment of silence he walked away.

. . .

"Hey" Glenn said as he walked into the tent a few hours after Daryl had wrapped my hand.

"Hey" I said as I got up from where I had been laying down.

"What happened?" He asked as he took my good hand.

"I know you heard" I said

"Yeah you punched Shane but I want to know why. You always have such good control over your temper." He said

"I know but he threatened to kick you out if I didn't say you could go to Atlanta. And it just pissed me off." I said

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Do you want to go to Atlanta?" I asked deciding to take Daryl's advice.

"Well I don't have a job here. I mean its nice to be needed" Glenn said looking down at our hands.

"But do you want to?" I pressed.

He sighed before looking up at me and nodding.

I looked down at our hands and sighed. I didn't want him to go but Daryl was right it wasn't my choice.

"Than go" I whispered.

"What?" He said

"If you want to go then I don't want to stand in your way" I said looking him in the eyes.

"You sure?" He asked starting to look excited.

"Yes. But please be careful. I don't want to lose you." I said feeling my throat get tight.

"I will" he said leaning and kissing me.

"Ok" I said and hugged him.

. . .

The next morning Glenn left on his first run.

I hugged him so tight I'm surprised it didn't leave bruises.

As he drove off I knew I wouldn't be able to stop worrying till he came back.

"Hey you did the right thing." Lori said from next to me.

I turned and glared at her causing her to step back.

"Shut the hell up." I said before I walked off hitting her with my shoulder causing her to fall over.

I looked forward and saw Daryl silently laughing. I gave him a smug look before I went to my tent.

. . .

AN: I'm so happy you guys like this story! :) as you can tell I don't really like Lori haha or Shane. But yay Daryl finally made an appearance! Haha thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn girl stop that damn taping" Daryl snapped at me.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried." I snapped back.

"Your boyfriend is gonna be fine." He said as he went back to cleaning his crossbow.

"Ugh" I said as I started to build a small house out of some twigs next to me.

Glenn had been gone for only an hour and already my nerves were starting to get the better of me.

I had come to hang out with Daryl because he was quiet and wouldn't pester me with questions and reassurances every few minutes like carol and Amy had been doing.

"What's with the different colored eyes?" Daryl asked.

"Genetic mutation." I said

"What's that mean?" He asked.

I smiled at him and explained that it happened because my mom had different colored eyes and how someone from my dads family must have had them as well or I wouldn't have gotten them.

He just grunted and went back to cleaning.

"You go to school for that stuff?" He asked not looking up.

"No I was in school to become a social worker." I told him

"Mhm" was all he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" He asked back.

"What did you do before all of this?" I asked

He just stood quiet. When it was clear he wasn't gonna answer I just went back to trying to build my little house. It wasn't coming out great but still it was keeping my mind busy.

. . .

It was around sunset that Glenn finally came back. I was being taught unwilling how to skin a squirrel my Merle when Andrea had ran up saying Glenn was back.

I dropped the skinning knife I was holding and ran toward the entrance of camp.

When I saw him I ran toward him and hugged him relief following through me at seeing him here and safe.

"Told you I was gonna be ok" he said while still hugging me.

"Shut up" I said as I kissed him.

He just smiled I kissed me back.

"What did you get?" Shane asked walking up and breaking the moment.

I turned and glared at him pissed that he couldn't give us some alone time.

"Easy" Glenn whispered before handing his bag over and taking my hand and leading me back to our tent.

. . .

In the coming weeks Glenn continued to go on runs. Each time he came back safe.

But of course Shane was wanting more and more things.

At one point I even snapped at him.

"You can't expect him to carry all those things Shane he's just one man" I snapped

That's when Shane had decided he wanted a group to go out next.

After Shane had announced that Glenn was freaking out all week.

"He doesn't understand a group that big is gonna be too much attention." He said one night while pacing our tent.

"Oh man oh man" Glenn said clutching his hair.

I reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him from pacing. I tugged on his hand getting him to lay down with his head on my lap.

"Its gonna be ok" I said. "You know the city. Your a great leader." I said as I started to brush my fingers through his hair.

"Im just worried " he said

"I know." I said back.

"Want me to go with you?" I asked

"No. You'll be safe here." He said. "I don't think I can handle you out there"

"Ok" I said as I kissed his head.

Two days later the group left. The group consisted of Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, and surprisingly Merle.

"Be safe." I told Glenn as he got in the car.

"I will" Glenn said as he kissed me

"You be safe to Merle" I called as Merle got in the car.

"You betcha!" He called back giving me a wink that made me laugh.

. . .

AN: so I've had this written and I totally thought I posted it haha sorry!


	5. Hiatus

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm posting this because I have decided that this story is on hiatus. I'm sorry but I have a lot of other things going on in life and haven't been able to write. I'm sorry but I promise that I'll come back to this story in the New year. **

**Love you all thanks for being such loyal readers. **


End file.
